American Pride
by Rufescent
Summary: The American Supreme Court ruling on gay marriage was released today. America hears the results from a source closer to him than the news networks - his own people. The sparks of American spirits are humming in excitement today. Short one-shot in celebration of the landmark ruling.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own. Enjoy!

 **Author's Note** : I'm delving into politics here because I can't contain my joy at the US's Supreme Court (SCOTUS) ruling today (26 June 2015) allowing gay marriage to be recognized and upheld throughout all fifty states for millions of Americans. The opinions expressed within this story _do_ reflect my own, and I'm not afraid to admit that. However, any dissenting opinions will be respected and acknowledged because this is a politically charged topic and I recognize many different views. Tolerance has won, though, and I will not let that ideal be shadowed. I hope you enjoy the show—American Pride.

* * *

 **Congratulations, America! #LoveWins**

* * *

America wearily palmed his eyes, ignoring the strange warm feeling around him, craning his face further into the dent of his pillow. He could feel the hot push of the sun against his eyelids and knew he wouldn't be able to relax for much longer. The meeting started in an hour, which on his normal schedule would be more than enough time, except that he had to consider the small detail that he was hosting this month. The other countries would be even more frustrated and cranky with him if he messed up too much.

Washington, D.C., had unbearable levels of traffic that kicked off consistently every morning. And as America avoided using the armed forces at every available turn, his tacky wagon of a car would get stuck in rush hour long before he could even reach the closest fast-food restaurant. Additionally, America still had to fine tune some notes he had gone over with Mr. President during the past few nights about growing domestic and international concerns.

Work, work, work. Meh.

America groaned as he rolled to his side and wiggled away from the crack in his blinds that had invited the sunlight in. He was so tired, a tightening feelings surrounding him, and he could simply fall…back…asleep.

 _Ring! Ring! Rin—!_

"Blurgh," America answered, holding his cell-phone in loose fingers as he sat up on his bed. He covered a yawn as he listened to the calm voice of his twin brother. "G'morning."

" _Alfred, the meeting is going to start soon. Where are you, eh?"_

America fluently cursed and ignored his older brother's sharp reprimand of 'language!' "Can you stall for me?" When Canada hummed unsurely into the phone, America pleaded, "I swear I'll make it up to you. Just get me ten minutes, dude?"

Canada's slow consent sounded heavenly. His brother was way too awesome.

America sprung off his bed, hastily tugging on some pants that seemed more casual than professional but whatever. He was out of his apartment in a blur of brown and gold. As the young country raced through the web of streets, jumping right into roads after the pedestrian signal flicked on, a light feeling started tugging at his heart. He had chosen to run instead of drive because of the city traffic but perhaps that had been the wrong decision.

As America passed by a large throng of his citizens, his heart jerked again. He made a mental note to start working out more, wondering how he could be so out of shape.

His phone started ringing in his pocket but he ignored it as he sped around a local café.

A buzzing was starting to echo in his ears. It was high pitched and melodious. If America had to describe it, he would privately admit it reminded him of England's magical faeries trying to communicate. Not that they existed, 'cause _science_ and all that. Aliens existed. Personified countries existed. But not faeries. No.

America was wheezing by the time he arrived at the tall but casual building, the brown shudders and simple architecture uniform to the city. He slumped and ducked his head as he tried to regain his breath before bursting inside. The idealistic nation trusted that Canada could uphold his promise. Managing to control his gasps to be small gulps, America hoped the unusual tightening around his heart would lessen as he relaxed in the meeting and regained his strength. Otherwise, he really didn't want to think of the alternatives.

True to his word, his older brother had effectively stalled the countries outside the lecture hall. When America approached the world leaders, snippets of the conversation floated to him.

"You're not America?"

"Who are you?"

"Canadia? I've never heard of you."

America bit his lip as Canada's eyes narrowed. His twin's diversions always ended like this, for some reason. Oh well. He'd thank his super awesome and amazing bro later. He had a meeting to start.

"Hey ho, my peeps! America is in dah house." The American's grin widened impossibly as he launched himself at Matthew, hugging him tightly as he turned to survey the gathered nations. "Let's get this party started!"

Canada shot him a dark glare, purple eyes promising something America refused to think about. It probably involved hockey sticks and a lot of bruises. How did people think Canada was weak, again?

The countries grumbled at the North American brothers before brushing smoothly by them and into the conference room with large, arching windows and one wall-to-wall flat screen behind the podium. America silently thanked Tony for reminding him to make a digital presentation. Visual aids would totally help him get more respect with these old countries!

America turned to Canada with a smile but his twin had already slipped free from his hold, heading into the room. America watched as the blond hair and grey-brown jacket bobbed in a short run to be besides France. The European nation was with England and the two were bickering about some nonsense before both men smiled gently at Matthew when he made his presence known.

America bit the inside of his cheek, shifting on his heels. His heart was fluttering nervously, a weird feeling racing throughout his body. It was confusing just as much as it was exhilarating. The young country knew he was prepared for his speech, and he never felt nervous speaking to the other personifications. Maybe it was his people—economy? terrorists? sickness?—that were messing with his body. He felt like he was vibrating, and America had no idea why.

Hearing someone call his name, America joyously stomped into the hall and loudly welcomed the representatives to his home. The United States of America. He could do this.

Before America could even begin the introduction of his lecture, England abruptly stood up. The way he pushed his chair back made a _screeek_ noise and all attention flew to the short man. The Brit's emerald eyes were wide, though his large eyebrows were scrunched together in a question. France and Canada asked him what was wrong, but instead of answering Arthur stared unblinking at America.

"Why are you _humming_?"

America pursed his lips at the gentle accusation. He was doing no such thing! He told the old empire just that, pointing a thin finger at him for emphasis.

England rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "No, not that. Your _body_ , America, is literally humming." He added as an afterthought, "It's incredibly distracting."

America raised a disbelieving eyebrow and looked at the other countries around the table. They couldn't honestly believe that his body was buzzing, could they? That made no sense. But it seemed the countries did, actually, agree with England if the nodding heads and scrutinizing gazes turned onto him meant anything.

Spain stood up and America turned his head to look at him so sharply it made a cracking sound. The beaming smile the European man offered America was soft and… prideful?

"What _espléndido_ event happened to you, _América_?" the Spanish man implored, holding eye contact. His grass-green eyes sparkled, and the smile he held was pleased and overjoyed.

France added with a flaunty toss of his hair, "Yes, _Amérique_ , what celebration did we not know about? I did not prepare for any holidays today."

America searched for Canada, hoping his twin would better understand what the other nations were rambling on about. To his surprise, his older brother avoided his eyes by ducking his head and letting his hair obscure his face in a shadow. America didn't miss how his brother's smile widened, delighted. Traitor.

"I'm confused," he admitted grudgingly, pushing his fingers under his glasses to rub at his eyes. When he reopened his sky-blue eyes, the countries were conversing passionately with each other, gesturing wildly as they guessed what was happening with the United States of America. Speculative glances were tossed at the confused country still standing behind the podium.

America suddenly felt a sharp pulsing yank his breath away, and he crumbled to the ground in a limp fall. He questioned weakly, "I'm dying, aren't I?"

England was immediately by his former colony's side. America didn't bother questioning the older man's speed, leaning into the circular ministrations rubbing against his back.

The man's chuckle was warm and welcoming, lacking his usual sneering cover. "Actually, quite the contrary, Alfred."

America mightily tried to hear England's words over the roaring in his head, but he lost the battle. Instead he heard a chorus of clear voices so excited and strange they were the most familiar sound he had ever heard. Men, women, children, teens, elders were speaking in low and high voices, chattering away in an incomprehensible language that Alfred fluently understood.

Without realizing it, hot tears tracked down his cheeks. He didn't feel England strengthen his massage with renewed vigor or Matthew rest a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't see France come up and wipe away his tears, smiling proudly. He didn't hear the other nations joyfully surround him in comfort and love (even Russia seemed to soften at his off-and-on enemy).

He heard only his people.

 _Fifty states united in love._

 _May God bless America. Love for all! Equality has prevailed._

 _Finally!_

 _I can be considered human under law!_

 _I'm proud to be American. We finally did it!_

 _Thank you._

 _Thank you._

 _Thank you._

Love wins.

Love.

Wins.

America burst into another fit of tears as he struggled to sit up straighter. His smile was so big his cheeks were starting to ache. "Oh my goodness." His breath was hitching because of the tears flowing freely down his face, his cheeks blotching in dark smudges of red. "My people are closer to equality. We did it. _We did it_!"

Canada understood immediately, throwing his arms around his brother's waist without a second thought. "Congratulations, brother!"

America swiped at his face and his chest constricted in wonder. "Love is _love_."

He looked at the countries gathered around him. They were smiling expectantly at him, patiently waiting for his good news. America spared a joyous grin just for the friends and enemies all around him before turning his eyes to the window where his people were making to the streets in celebratory crowds, united in strength and friendship.

America answered quietly, his eyes not leaving the window to his country.

"Love wins."

* * *

 _._

 _~fin~_

 _._

* * *

 **A/N** : I was tearing up by the end as I wrote this. LGBTQA activism has always been an important part of my life and this ruling had me bursting at the seams all day. I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. If you have the time and energy, I'd love feedback or any kind of comments you'd like to impart!

Love you all! Enjoy the rainbows today has unleashed.

Guest: A is for asexual (referring to LGBTQA)


End file.
